


Tak Apa Menangislah

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Menangislah. Sampai kau bisa tersenyum meski tipis.





	Tak Apa Menangislah

**Author's Note:**

> Saduran dari anime Honobono Log episode 5
> 
> Disclaimer Character: Haruichi Furudate

Kaori duduk meringkuk sambil berbicara dengan seseorang lewat sambungan ponsel yang ia dekatkan ke salah satu telinga. Hidungnya memerah, matanya sembab, sehabis menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." ucapnya lemah, "setelah bercerita denganmu, aku sudah mulai baikan. Terima kasih, Yukie-_san_." Kaori terkekeh pelan.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar tidur Kaori yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Yukie-san yang masih posisi menelpon. Kaori menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Kenapa Yukie-_san_ ke sini?" tanya Kaori.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Yukie menutup pintu kembali dan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ia menghampiri Kaori yang masih duduk di tempat. Yukie bertekuk lutut di samping Kaori kemudian memeluknya.

"Padahal kau tidak perlu kemari, Yukie-_san_."

Yukie sesekali menepuk puncak kepala Kaori dengan lembut, "Pasti berat, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang... aku..." Kaori terbata-bata.

"Tidak apa. Menangislah." Yukie mengusap pelan rambut panjang Kaori yang terurai.

Pertahanan Kaori runtuh. Ia sudah berusaha menahan isaknya dengan mengigit bibirnya namun hasilnya nihil. Isaknya terdengar, semakin terdengar, sampai bahunya ikut bergetar. Kaori menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kedua tangannya meremas kaos bagian lengan Yukie.

_Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Kau tahu, beberapa orang ada yang bersedih tapi tidak bisa menangis._

_Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Kau tahu, dengan menangis rasa sakitmu akan habis._

_Tidak apa-apa, menangislah. Menangislah. Sampai kau bisa tersenyum meski tipis._


End file.
